


Circus Affair

by Failius



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failius/pseuds/Failius
Summary: I remember him.He acted as un-riped as the bitterness of oranges, with that sense of childishness still resonating within his actions. Ignorance with the sense of wits as a bright red cherry to top it off.Still, that was merely 5 years ago, and I somehow overlooked the odd chap like a business card at the time.Why did no one notice how his act was only a trick leading to the big show?





	1. Introduction

I'm Failius, and I'd like to introduce myself before I continue on with my fictional story.

Failius isn't any special name per se, but I do come under this name on one other piece of social media, this is because Failius is here for original works while my main account focuses more on the aspects of fanfiction for fandoms such as Hamilton.

But we aren't here to discuss that, so let me continue on, shall I?

 

My stories don't follow a solid plotline, as I continue it on as ideas flow with my writing, so I apologise before-hand for any contradictions or accidental twists for my lacking acknowledgement to plotlines.

All I can say about this story is it's like travelling through a circus fair of oddness.


	2. 1

Robert Phillips.  
I am Robert Phillips, named after my grandfather who owned the orchard that my father now inherits.

I had lived a simplistic childhood, as most children in my neighbourhood had experienced. I would assist my father with the farming, as my little sister, Elise Esparza, was taught by Ma to tend to the small abundance of animals.

I and Elise had fully-paid educations due to the farm's wide stock range of fruits and interested customers, which leads us to the start of our story.

Note, I was 11 and my sister was 10 so I didn't question much about him, or I was unintelligent since then. 

Pick your poison.

* * *

 

(Rob's POV)

I groaned, rolling around in the messy arrangement of blankets as the warmth of daylight sunk in-between the blinds which proved useless against light itself. Winter had started slinking away, with Spring bringing upon the colourful motions and sunrise's harsh rays.

 _So much for 'Spring being the "greatest" season'_ , I thought, quoting my sister's statement.

I felt the pillow beneath me beckon for another hour of sleep, as my mind concluded that the bells that struck at 8'oclock would've gone off by no-

 

 

 **Ding,** was all I heard as a bell-like sound echoed from the nearby church.

 

 

_Too late..._

 

I could hear the patter of my sister's footsteps, with her skipping, light pace distinguishing her from the rest of the family's, like how my mother's steps sound defined in a sensible way while my father is loud but calm.

Mine sound like a combination of our parents.

Gently, I pull myself away from the bed, slipping into a pair of socks with a blanket still heaved on my shoulders. My curls proved to be a bundle of locks tucked disgustingly in knots by a tie I left in it, with my attire muddled into something my mother would quote 'unsuitable for a gentleman,'.

"Hurry up, Robert!" Elise voice ringed, like a bird's chirp on the breeze. I roll my eyes with a grin, tugging the rugged blanket across the wooden boards as I slump towards the door. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short, and I apologise for that!  
> Also I hope that my writing will be more descriptive in future chapters.


End file.
